deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Prof Manegg/DBX - Batman VS Raiden
Batman VS Raiden: On dark night Batman is patroling the streets. He then finds Wolverine's decapitated body, shocked he goes to investigate & finds a 1 armed Raiden talking to Doktor. Raiden: "Doktor I'm heading back to base" Doktor (Over Commuincator): "Good thinking Raiden I'll prepare the jet, anyway who was that man, some kind of cyborg?" Raiden: "I don't think so" Batman: "Alfred I'm going in" Alfred (Over Commuincator): "Sir I highly advise not to do that, he looks rather powerful, how about I send in Master Grayson, or Drake as well?" Batman: "NO!!!, He killed that man I have to stop him" Batman then jumps at Raiden. Boomstick: HERE WE GO!!!! Batman jumps at Raiden & surprise kicks him in the head. Raiden: "What the?!?!?!?!?" Batman lands & pulls out multiple batarangs. Batman: "You'll pay for what you did to him." Raiden: "augh, not another one of you masked weirdos, let me guess you'll avenge him?" Raiden then pulls out his sword & runs at Batman. Batman then shoot the Batclaw upwards & leaves a smoke pellet at Raiden's feet as it goes off, Raiden starts to stumble around confused. Batman slides in & kicks Raiden's legs, causing him to fall over. Raiden then gets up as the smoke clears, to stare at Batman. Batman: "Check your back" Raiden checks his back to find that there is explosive glue on his back. Batman presses the button on his glue gun, exploding pushing Raiden into a hall. Just as that happens Batman swings in & kicks Raiden's head into the wall. Batman then grabs Raiden's arm & starts to break it until Raiden elbows him in the stomach, Batman backs up. Raiden: "My turn!" Raiden starts to slash fowards while Batman is backing up. Batman then pulls out his Batclaw & calls in a swarm of bats Raiden starts to vigorously slices at the bats. He manages to kill some, while Raiden is distracted, Batman jumps at Raiden & kicks is head & calls apon the Bat Jet which starts to fire at Raiden. Raiden then jumps onto the wall & starts to run towards the Bat Jet while dodging the gun shots, he jumps away from the wall & slices the Bat Jet directly in half. Raiden: "Your gonna need more than some bats & a crappy plane to beat me" Batman: "How about these?" Batman then starts to throw a barrage of batrangs fast as he can, as Raiden slices them into pieces, although one smoke batarang is able to land at his feet it goes off & Batman quickly rushes towards Raiden & stab Raiden in the chest with a batarang & elbows him in the face. Raiden: "Aaaarrrghh, why wont you die already?" Batman: "Because, I'm Batman" Batman quickly uses the batclaw again to get an advantage point above a building, where he to fires multiple: Batarangs & Smoke pellets at Raiden whilst circling him surrounding Raiden in smoke. While Raiden is blinded Batman fires the batclaw & jumps at Raiden at the same time. Amist all the smoke Raiden cuts the cable, just as Batman is jumping at him. Raiden activates Zandatsu & starts to cut Batman into multiple pieces. Once Batman's many pieces have been scattered over the floor the communicator starts to go off. Alfred (Over Communicator): Master Bruce? Are you there? Raiden (speaking into communicator): "Don't worry he just got a bit, cut up about something. K.O!!!!! Next Time: Category:Blog posts